Talk:The Easter Show (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:6172:612D:1B87:EDA0-20191105004935
N I will trust God even when the situations around me suggests other wise REPLY View 2 replies Sabina Boas 19 hours ago We Bless God in Jesus Christ name REPLY Jonathan Chilekwa 19 hours ago Touch me oh LORD REPLY Uchizi Harriet Gondwe 50 minutes ago I connect to the annointing REPLY George Amemako 18 hours ago Almighty God revive and restore kudoto, Amemako and Atsu Akor family I pray for unity amongst US in Jesus mighty name of Nazareth Amen Amen Amen REPLY George Amemako 20 hours ago God I pray may all your plans for me come to pass in Jesus mighty name Amen Amen Amen REPLY Alex Parer 4 hours ago Preaching the Word at 3:50:40 REPLY George Amemako 21 hours ago God I bawled down before you in Jesus mighty name Amen Amen Amen REPLY hilda banda 6 hours ago Dear Jesus of Nazareth take away all my burdens for they are too heavy for me to carry and fight for me my battles. REPLY George Amemako 21 hours ago God of Abraham and Jacob am smiling and laughing at my enemies not because am proud of myself or arrogant but because you are bigger than all my problems and I know you are always there for me in Jesus mighty name of Nazareth Amen Amen Amen.Emmanuel 1 REPLY George Amemako 20 hours ago God may your will be done in my life in Jesus mighty name of Nazareth Amen Amen Amen REPLY GIVEN CHITEKWELE 16 hours ago Locate me lord in your mercy ����‍❤️‍��‍�������� REPLY Janet Kasaro 8 hours ago Powerful teaching, powerful testimonies, powerful praise and powerful men of God.What more can you need for your liberty? Just begin to thank God for it is done already.Good morning 1 REPLY Sabina Boas 19 hours ago Thank you �� Jesus REPLY Felistus Sakala 18 hours ago My helper ooooo My helper 1 REPLY Mariam Mana 20 hours ago I received in Jesus Christ name amen amen REPLY maggie rute 16 hours ago Iam healed too REPLY Salome Guserle 20 hours ago Thank God God is so good �� REPLY Sabina Boas 19 hours ago Amen �� WOG REPLY kingusia 20 hours ago thank you Jesus for healing problems big and small REPLY Agyeman Bawuah Owusu 14 hours ago God bless you prophet TB Joshua REPLY Zimkhita Zulu 13 hours ago please upload the worship of todays service the song live it for God was on another level 1 REPLY Marthain AJ 5 hours ago (edited) Please Lord, bring success to my family, bring good luck to us, bring shame & confusion to those who feel jealous for us. Come & cover us with your blood. I speak favor in my family. Amen!! REPLY Consolata Doreen 21 hours ago �� REPLY p man 20 hours ago Locate me lord 1 REPLY BERTHA GEISES 18 hours ago Thank You Jesus REPLY Jude chukwunwe 0meke 21 hours ago Good morning Jesus Christ amen. locate me in your mercy amen. REPLY Adaramola Ayowole 12 hours ago Why do heathens rage about the authenticity of Prophet TB Joshua as a genuine man of God? Anyway, there is a precedence in the Bible. Was Jesus not maligned and crucified without a just reason? REPLY Raphael Boakye 18 hours ago I receive a double portion of the grace upon the man of God Prophet tb Joshua in Jesus name Amen.... REPLY George Amemako 21 hours ago I have no other God but you you will do what no one can do and I know you are there for me always in Jesus mighty name Amen Amen Amen REPLY VERONICA LOKWEI 6 hours ago my blood pressure is very high-146/109. Man of God pray for me. i reject what the devil has inflicted in me thro BP in Jesus mighty name. REPLY Sabina Boas 19 hours ago Hallelujah Hallellujah 1 REPLY Sabina Boas 19 hours ago ������������������ 1 REPLY Andrew Micheal 18 hours ago Amen thank you Jesus REPLY Sandra Ewards 12 hours ago ASKING FOR PRAYER TO DELIVERED LAVERN GRAY FROM GENERATIONAL CURSE AND SPIRITUAL HUSBAND FROM HER LIFE ..SHE ASKING FOR PRAYER FOR A JOB AND THOSE FURNITURES TO RETURNS BACK IN THE HOUSE ..IN JESUS CHRIST MIGHTY NAME AMEN REPLY George Amemako 20 hours ago God I don't know what to say but just to thank, praise, worship and glorify your holy name REPLY Vote Felix 19 hours ago Amen REPLY Hanan Pfister 21 hours ago Amen REPLY Alice Alicr 19 hours ago A men men men men men 1 REPLY Chukwudi Valentine 3 hours ago Amen REPLY Tamara Msiska 5 hours ago Amen REPLY Burqaa Nagaa TV 5 hours ago Amen REPLY Mishi Tenga 9 hours ago Amen REPLY witness ngulube 13 hours ago Amen REPLY Lisa Mai Tarlue 16 hours ago Amen REPLY MARY THUMI 8 hours ago Thank you Jesus, if you and me accept Jesus and remain in Him not only while you are here in the church but even when you are out there doing your daily basis, think how life would be . Make it easy for the Holy Spirit to penetrate inside of you by having faith and believing in Him. A change will start with you, your family , the church, country and the world at large. Let us make a paradise down here on earth by doing God's will for His will is the will of Holy Spirit. REPLY Sincilien Renoir 11 hours ago Glory to God aleluya REPLY George Amemako 17 hours ago My God will not forsake or let me down in the mighty name of Jesus Christ Amen REPLY Mariaa Emalueli 18 hours ago Amen In JESUS name REPLY Litia Koronawa 11 hours ago Amen. REPLY TJKPROD 14 hours ago (edited) Leave it for GOD Don’t worry yourself Don’t cry no more Jesus is Alive Praise God You can face tomorrow He understands What you’re passing through today Let’s glorify his name Wonderful Praise and Worship Time ! God bless abundantly the Worship Team for leading the People of God! Read more REPLY Hellen Gitahi 17 hours ago As my son start his exam tomorrow, I pray that you be with him Lord,mercy and favor locate him Father I pray I cover him with the blood of Jesus Christ 1 REPLY Cristina Dimas 20 hours ago Amem. REPLY Давид Адунц 19 hours ago Амен REPLY Masupha Evelinah 1 hour ago God is faithful REPLY M am Mana 20 hours ago Man of God remember me in Egypt here amen please man of god